


Full Moons and Baby Smiles

by zombiecupcake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecupcake/pseuds/zombiecupcake
Summary: Remus has always had a hard time after a full moon, unable to relax. With the newest addition to the Potter family however, the morning after have become a little less hard to bare.





	Full Moons and Baby Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcannon in my head that Remus is always so wound up that he can't properly sleep after a full moon, but he has finalyl found a way to calm himself and sleep in moments.

Everyone was cold. Cold and tired if they were being more accurate.

James Potter held the door open to his home in Godric's Hollow as his best friend and adopted brother Sirius Black moved passed him, supporting a roughed up Remus Lupin, followed by Peter Pettigrew. Poor Peter didn't even make it very far into the house. He found the first soft spot to lay down on and fell face first into the couch, not even bothering to remove his muddy shoes. All four boys knew that Lily would be upset about the disaster that was her living room and entry way, though none of them could be bothered to care. In the end they all knew that they would be cleaning up after breakfast anyways.

"I'm off to bed, I'll see you in a few hours," James declared as he ran his hands through his wild hair, cringing as he scrapped a twig through it, scratching his head. He didn't even bother to look surprised, he merely pulled it out of his onyx locks and tossed it on the floor to blend in with the boys muddy foot prints. He ran his hand through another time, making sure he didn't find anything else in his hair before he nodded at the other two conscious boys and then moved down the hall. Remus and Sirius watched him move to open Harry's nursery door, peeking in, only to leave it open and then moved to the room he shared with his wife at the end of the hall.

"Alright mate, I'm ready for some shut eye," Sirius told Remus as the boys moved as one unit towards the door James had left open for them.

Once inside Harry's room no words were spoken. It was still very early and neither boy wanted to risk waking Harry before he really needed to be up. Not to mention they didn't want to risk waking Lily either. There was no telling how long ago she had managed to actually get Harry to sleep. Since the first week harry had been allowed home, he had a terrible time of sleeping unless Sirius managed to change and lay in his crib with him. Suffice to say the full moon had turned into a rough night for all parties involved, not just the werewolf of the house, though Remus felt the odd hint of guilt about it, he also knew that there was no way he would ever manage to convince his small family that their running about on full moons with him were unnecessary. They were all in this together, and it was something he was very grateful for.

Wordlessly Remus moved over to the crib with tired legs, his eye barely open and blurry and ran his hand through Harry's soft downy hair. It was as black as his father's and just as unruly, even with it being so short.When Harry didn't stir Remus took it as a good sign and gently reached in to scoop Harry up into his arms. He stood still a moment as the small boy rubbed his face and shifted, but his bright green eyes, so like his mother's remained hidden from the morning world. Remus gave a sigh of contentment and walked over to the plush rocking chair in the corner, sitting down and cradling Harry tightly to his chest, relishing in the warmth that came from the small bundle of a baby, and the sweet smell that just seemed to be the smell of a baby Harry.

Sirius smiled and winked at his dear friend before leaving the room for the door a little further down the hall.

Once alone with Harry, Remus leaned down to give the boy a kiss and a small snuggle before he situated Harry so he securely held to his chest once more and closed his eyes, a tired smile on his face, but a smile nonetheless.

***

Remus wasn't sure how long he had managed to sleep, but he knew there was no way it was enough. He blinked a few times confused as to what had woken him when he felt a wiggle in his arms. Looking down he saw large green eyes staring back at him, a small smile which turned into a gummy grin when the small babe realized that he had managed to get Remus' attention. Even while so tired, there was nothing Remus could have down that would have prevented him from returning the smile. 

"And a good morning to you too," Remus told Harry, lifting his hand to Harry, knowing Harry would latch onto his finger as soon as he could.

Until a few months ago, Remus never would have imagined a time where he would wake up the morning after a full moon and would actually use the words good morning. As a child the mornings had always been the worse, the pity he always saw in the faces of those who knew about his furry little condition. As he got older it just became tiring, spending the few days leading up to the full moon worrying, and then the next few days merely drained of energy. Things had managed to get better when his friends had figured out how to become animagi for him and to spend the night, but the mornings were always hard just the same. While there were others who in a sense shared his misery of a sleepless night (misery loves company as they say), but there was just something so different about going back to the Potter's home and knowing he could bundle harry into his arms and fall asleep. The baby was a calming presence, there was no fear or pity or tiredness there when he woke up to see him, there was only the love and happiness that came with knowing who held him in their arms.

"How about something to eat? I'm sure everyone else will be up soon and will be wanting something," Remus spoke quietly and stood making his way out towards the kitchen.

The house was still silent as Remus arrived in the kitchen. He shifted so he might hold Harry in one arm, and started the coffee pot before moving about the kitchen and putting together a bottle for Harry. The baby cooed as Remus hummed along to some unheard tune as he went about, constantly marveling at the patience Harry managed to show as he waited to be fed.

By the time the bottle was done, the coffee pot gave a click and Remus poured himself of the dark liquid before sitting down at the table and offering the bottle to Harry, which he latched onto as soon as it was close enough to get into his mouth, drinking like a man just come from the desert. Remus watched silently, until he heard a throat clear.

"Morning," said Lily with a smile. Lily had always had a smile for Remus, even back in their early year at Hogwarts when she thought the rest of the Marauders were total gits.

"Did we wake you?" Came Remus' reply, a little guilty thinking his moving about had woke the now mother light sleep that Lily managed.

"Not at all," Lily told him waving off any guilt the werewolf had. "Fancy some breakfast? Bacon and scrambled eggs?" Lily asked as she weaved her way around the dinning table and moved to the fridge to start removing the aforementioned items.

"Impossible to say no to that," Came the chuckled reply. Lily knew him well, always knowing the best foods to offer, her small way of contributing to making this rough time a little bit less. He stood, shifting Harry to pat his back as he moved about. "I;ll go get the others up, and make sure Wormtail cleans up the mess," Remus said before Lily could manage to get a word in, already having perfected this little morning dance.

"Remus moved room to room waking the other Marauders, all the while clutching harry in his arms, loath to give him up, even if his sleep deprived body began to tire of holding even the small weight. Thankfully upon hearing there would be breakfast the rest of the full moon crew were up fairly quickly, and Sirius managed to beat him back to the kitchen, and was already seated with a coffee in front of him.

"Are you planing on keeping my godson all to yourself this morning, Moony? Give him here," Sirius demanded, motioning towards himself, arms open and waiting.

Remus rolled his eyes, however he turned Harry over to Sirius just as James and Peter came in taking their place around the table. Remus pulled his seat over closer to Sirius so he might sit with his finger wrapped tightly by Harry's small fingers, using his other hand to shovel down the food Lily placed in front of him.

As the redhead sat down Remus couldn't help the grin that took over his face. As a child he had truly believed that his furry little problem would have left him alone for his whole life. Eventually living with this belief had resigned him to acceptance and he had never found himself even wishing for a family. It was funny how much his life had turned around. Here he was, surrounded by his friends turned family, all of them knowing about his problem and none of them caring, beyond wanting to make the best of it. A small child that, although not his own son, he loved him just as much as if he were, and cherished the moments he was granted, being fully trusted to be alone with the baby just after transforming, and knowing that no one would so much as bat an eye at the idea that Remus would take care of him.

And knowing that regardless, all the love he bestowed upon Harry, was given right back to him without any thought at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I love how this turned out, but I just wanted to get it all down. I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
